


Aftermath

by corporates



Category: Historical RPF
Genre: M/M, Nazi Germany, So tread carefully, They're nazis, Third Reich
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-17
Updated: 2015-10-17
Packaged: 2018-04-26 20:34:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5019505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/corporates/pseuds/corporates
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set after the assassination of Reinhard Heydrich. Short one-shot, with merely hints of a relationship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Aftermath

The man was buckling his belt. To him, the day had not quite yet arrived, as his mind was trailing along events that had now happened over 24 hours ago. But his duty as Reichsführer demanded him to accept and even move away from things that may affect his performance.  
And a performance he must make. He must give hope, despite the fact he had such a small supply himself. Adjusting his glasses for maybe the fifth time in the past couple minutes, he began to walk. Slowly at first, then the hum of the crowd drew him faster, until he emerged into the sunlight.  
It was different. Before the people came into focus, that was what struck him. There was no loyal, personal companion at his side, only the colleagues that by order had to be there. No hand to hold under the cover of the balcony walls — of which no one suspected anything because if he were to abandon his own morals, discard his own laws, what would be next?  
He had a feeling to catapult himself over the edge and let the population break his fall as fast as the shrapnel had sliced through his friend's body — but that would be too much to handle for his dear Reich. The man realised he had been standing, possibly swaying a little, for too long to be deemed necessary and the roar from the crowd was dying down. He wouldn't make them wait.  
He clutched the microphone in front of him, which was a little too low for his liking due to his dwarf colleague that had held it before, and opened his mouth. Yet, as he began to speak, he felt a chilling sensation travelling up his spine and breath on his neck. Comforting it was, though. He recognised the scent and inhaled the last traces of it — he didn't even get to keep his friend's clothing for that purpose, for it would all be burned. He longed to again see the sparkling blue eyes and brush the tip of his friend's nose against his own, and lips softly, unforgivingly close, but he knew the only way to do that would be to bow down to that previous threatening urge, and the man was not ready to do that.  
The presence of his friend was all he needed to get going. Words flowed through him more quietly, subtly manipulative than his counterparts, and his companion stood by him for the very last time until the end. And then he dispersed like the ashes in the wind.


End file.
